cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Akula submarine
|imgdesc = |faction = USSR |baseunit = |role = Anti-Ship Submarine |useguns = * RU-7 Morena Lightweight Torpedo Tube (x2) * RU-20 Shkval Supercavitating Torpedo Tube (x2) |usearmor = High-Stress Titanium Alloy Inner Hull |tier = 2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |cost = 1800 |time = 0:20 |produced = Naval Yard |req = Super Reactor |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Ultra-torpedoes |structure = |notes = }} The Akula (meaning "shark" in Russian) was a class of Soviet submarine in service during The War of the Three Powers. The Akula is armed exclusively with torpedoes and specializes in anti-ship operations. These torpedoes are an improvement over early designs as they have a sophisticated tracking system to ensure a hit on enemy vessels. History (RA3) Recent years have seen the Soviet Union pursuing an aggressive policy towards all perceived threats to its waterways, including the sinking of numerous civilian cargo ships and passenger liners. Emblematic of this attitude is the Akula Attack Sub, a stealthy and deadly undersea killer that is often held up as a symbol of Soviet aggression. For all of its notoriety, however, details about the Akula were largely a mystery until an Allied cargo ship found a Soviet sailor adrift in open waters, miles from all known Soviet naval forces. The sailor, an illiterate peasant impressed into the Soviet naval service, was a crewmember of the Akula Sub K-420. During regular maintenance of one of the Akula's torpedoes, he had inadvertently damaged that torpedo’s motor, preventing an attack on the undefended Allied ship. The captain, uncharacteristically calm, ordered the sailor into a loaded torpedo tube to attempt a repair before the enemy escaped. He then ejected the crippled torpedo into the ocean along with the surprised sailor, who, resigned to his fate, swam to the surface to await capture. Based on evidence like that gleaned from the Soviet sailor’s interrogation, Allied commanders have been piecing together the story of the Akula Sub. During its design, the Soviet Union's Red Navy; knew it needed an effective ship killer- but also that they would have to crew these ships with poorly trained crews, often with no maritime experience. As a result, they chose the RU-7 torpedo as the Akula's main weapon. Based on the previous generation of Soviet torpedoes, the RU-7 is a time-tested design, reliable, effective, and easily used even by an inexperienced crew. Soviet commanders realized, however, that an even more powerful weapon was needed to deal with the new generation of larger, more heavily armored naval vessels, so the Akula fleet was also given the new RU-20 "supercavitating" torpedoes. Monstrous in size and power, the RU-20s give the Akula an immense destructive capability. However, their power is offset by a slow firing rate, trading a lengthy loading and firing sequence for high reliability. Beyond the technical specifications of the sub, the captured sailor also gave insight into life aboard an Akula. The frantic pace of Soviet naval operations requires Akulas to stay at sea for years at a time. These long tours, in cramped quarters, skulking under tons of ocean while searching for prey, take a heavy psychological toll on the crews, and Akula captains use a heavy hand to maintain discipline and combat effectiveness. Failure is not tolerated, and reprimands are harsh. Some critics argue that these extreme conditions are detrimental to the Akulas’ ability to carry out their missions, but their overwhelming effectiveness against enemy naval forces indicates otherwise. Indeed, the price of failure seems to be the whetstone that hones both crew and sub into such a deadly weapon. Description The Akula is actually quite conventional as far as submarines go. It has two turbines, and the hull design shows some of its ancestry as it resembles its predecessor: the Typhoon Attack Submarine. There are 2 torpedo tubes protruding out the front, from which both normal torpedoes and ultra-torpedoes are fired. Normal torpedoes are fired one at a time in short sequence while both ultra-torpedoes are fired at the same time. The conning tower of the Akula sub is a new, more streamlined design when compared to the Typhoon. The Akula also features rather heavy armor, making it one of the best-protected vessels in the Soviet Navy, second only to the . To produce the Akula submarine, Soviet Commanders must have already built both a and a Super Reactor. The Akula must surface to fire its normal torpedoes, which are more accurate and faster than the older Typhoon's, but otherwise stays submerged, even when under attack. It costs $1800 to produce at the Naval Yard and is thus somewhat expensive. Ultra-torpedoes Despite the expensive cost of building an Akula Sub, its naval existence and purpose will be well paid off- the Ultra- torpedoes, the Akula Sub's special, yet dreaded naval weapon. They are fast-accelerating torpedoes that lack guidance systems but pack extremely powerful explosives. They can only move in a straight line and will keep on moving until they hit land, a structure, or a unit (be it friend or foe). The recharge time for the ultra-torpedoes is considerable and this ability should be used strategically. They are highly effective against structures and slow-moving units such as Aircraft Carriers. One tactic used by Soviet commanders is to fire one salvo of regular torpedoes, and since the submarine lines up with the target, the ultra-torpedoes are much more accurate when they are fired. Alternatively, if the enemy has no submarine defense, the ultra-torpedoes can be used in a sort of building sniper manoeuvre, by placing the Akula in "hold fire" mode (thus preventing it from automatically surfacing) and then launching the ultra-torpedoes at a high-value target. Since the Akula does not need to surface in order to fire the ultra-torpedoes, this is extremely effective at killing off outlying power plants, or even better, base defenses, without fear of retaliation. The ultra-torpedoes also have incredible range (technically infinite, as long as they don't hit anything), so if your aim is good enough, they can do this far enough away from the target as to be even outside of your enemy's sight, leaving them short a power plant and clueless as to what killed it. In serious competitive play, this has a very big psychological impact on most opponents. Deployment History Since most of the fighting in Europe occurred on land in the early stages of the war, the Allied forces did not encounter any of these Akulas during their counterattack. However the Akulas fought alongside the Allied navy when the Empire of the Rising Sun attacked Gibraltar and the North Sea. After the Empire surrendered, the Akulas were used against the Allies in Havana and finally Leningrad. In the non-canonical Soviet campaign Akulas were first deployed by the Soviet Commander in Geneva, after the Allies used the Chronosphere to matter- transport several Aircraft Carriers and Assault Destroyers into Lake Geneva, making the naval threat higher than expected. They also played a significant role in the battle of Mykonos, the destruction of Von Esling Airbase, Easter Island and the battle for New York, significantly countering Allied naval power. They are the primary anti-ship vessel of the Soviet Navy and have good armor and excellent firepower against ships (and only ships). In some Uprising missions- In Soviet Campaign, these subs were used to destroy Allied Seaports defending the Future Tech Research Facilities in Murmansk, Russia; and at Yucatan. These subs were also deployed to intercept and destroy both Allied Naval Units, and its respective Seaports scattered to defend the Future Tech's Sigma Harmonizer Experimental Hyperweapon. In the Imperial Campaign, near- massive numbers of the Akula Sub, were deployed to capture Sakhalin Island- the Empire of the Rising Sun's National Defense HQ. However, these were all destroyed by Commander Kenji Tenzai, and the Imperial Commander- who captured an undefended Soviet VIP Bunker, granting the Empire temporary access to these sea monsters. Later on, the Akulas were lastly deployed at Vladivostok, defending both the bases of Soviet Commanders Oleg Vodnik and Nikolai Moskvin- but perished in the hands of the Empire's new weapon- the Giga Fortresses. Assessment The Akula Submarine is more capable of dispatching naval enemies than the Allied assault destroyer on a one-on-one basis, and it can defeat a Naginata cruiser if it uses its Ultra-torpedoes, though must be wary of the Naginata's more powerful version of the Ultra-torpedoes; the Type- S Torpedoes. It is only capable of attacking naval vessels and is somewhat more vulnerable to large numbers of enemies than the Naginata, which has the Type-S Torpedo special attack and a higher rate of fire. All Akula Subs must surface to fire and the time it takes to surface also results in a significant pre-attack delay. On the other hand, they are great for taking out important ships and for scouting. While submerged, they are invulnerable to most weapons except advanced base defenses, torpedoes and the Assault Destroyer's main gun. As with the Naginata's Type-S, care must be taken when using the ultra-torpedoes, lest they incur friendly fire. The Akula is best used in 'wolf-packs' of up to 6 submarines; they work exceptionally well as an escort to the Dreadnought. Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Akula Sub: * Dive Akula! Dive! -- Akula Subs spend most of their time submerged, needing to surface only to target their RU-7 torpedoes. Since most surface and air units are unable to target submerged vehicles, Akulas are able to travel most waters with impunity. They excel at escorting more vulnerable ships, such as the Dreadnought, as well as carrying out hit and run operations against enemy naval bases. * Heavy Hitter- of the Sea -- The RU-20 Supercavitating torpedoes are extremely powerful, but they carry no internal guidance. This allows them to be fired underwater; but they cannot track targets, travelling instead in a straight line. They also lack the ability to distinguish friend from foe, and more than one Soviet ship has been sunk because it accidentally crossed in front of one of these devastating weapons. * Stand-Off Capability -- Enemies of the Soviet Union have begun fielding defensive structures that can target and destroy even submerged Akula subs. The RU-20's extreme long range and destructive power makes it the weapon of choice for the discerning commander to take out these defenses. * High Tech -- Their titanium alloy hull make Akulas very expensive, and the Soviet Admiralty dole them out sparingly to field commanders. In addition, they require a Super Reactor to charge their advanced batteries. This means that Akulas are usually only found in the most intense combat zones. Quotes Trivia *Despite being submerged, advanced defense structures like the Soviet Tesla Coil, the Allied Spectrum Tower, and the Empire's Wave Force Tower- can still attack it. Category:Red Alert 3 Ships